


A Nightmare To Pull You In

by lovefierro



Series: Magnus Chase AU's [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline (2009) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Coraline, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefierro/pseuds/lovefierro
Summary: A small door.A doll lookalike.And dangers that Alex Fierro can't begin to imagine.A Magnus Chase Coraline AU, only Magnus is being pushed to the side for this one.
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro
Series: Magnus Chase AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995721
Kudos: 4





	A Nightmare To Pull You In

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm changing Alex's pronouns as the chapters progress. I'll put them in the note at the top, but Alex is a girl during the event of chapter one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her family arrive at The Pink Palace. Alex ends up meeting a strange blonde kid near an old well.

A small doll floats through a window. It resembles a girl in a little green hijab with dark skin and redwood colored buttons for eyes. The doll is quickly changed, the stuffing getting removed and the doll being turned inside out, the skin now a lighter brown. The hijab, which had been hiding dark brown yarn, was removed, and the brown yarn was replaced with green and black yarn. The dolls original button eyes were removed and replaced with brand new black ones. The doll is dressed up in a checkered cardigan with lime green jeans and a green raincoat tied around it's waist. The doll is carried back out of the window.

BUMP!

Alex Fierro watched the hills of Oregon roll past her window as her father and stepmother argued in the front seat.

"Honestly, why couldn't we have left that thing in Boston? It would've made us all happier..."

"I realize this, but we can't have anyone as freaky as him out running our reputation..."

"Her," Alex growled quietly, though luckily only her siblings heard her.

How to describe Alex's relationship with her siblings? Well, sure they annoyed each other, as most siblings did, but she still loved them to death. They were both younger than her, as Alex was the oldest, but they still cared for her, far more than her father or her stepmother did. Sure, they were only half siblings, with Alex not having the same mother as them (obviously), but they were pretty close.

"Daddy!" Julia, who was the youngest of the three siblings, being only five, whined. "Are we there yet?"

"No sweetie," Alex's stepmother said, and Alex and Joshua, Alex's younger brother, who was only ten, snickered. "We'll be there soon."

Joshua crossed his arms and slumped down into his seat. "Remind me why we have to move to Oregon again?"

Alex looked at him. "It's only for two years, Joshy, get over it."

Their father scowled, something Alex was used to seeing from him. "I have a very important deal that could make Fierro Ceramics even bigger than before. More money could very well be in our future."

"Do you really need any more money?" Alex muttered, "you've already pretty much sold out for profit. You're literally Scrooge."

Her two siblings giggled. 

Eventually, they pulled up to a giant pink apartment house: The Pink Palace as it was called. The place had been divided into apartments years ago, but it was about one hundred fifty years old. Real nice, notice the sarcasm.

"Here we are. The Pink Palace."

The three siblings looked at each other before racing to get out of the car.

"Let me through..."

"I want to get there first..."

"Joshy, will you just move over..."

"Alex!" Their father roared. "Act your age! You're younger siblings should..."

"Get what they want first, yeah, yeah," Alex mumbled.

"Now," Alex's stepmother said. "I want you all... All of you... to go pick out a room while your father and I attend to some work And if I hear a single thing about Alex's nonsense..."

"Trust me, mom," Joshua said, "we won't let Alex speak of that nonsense."

He was lying, of course, but none of the siblings mentioned that. 

Alex's stepmother nodded and rolled her car window up.

The house was boring. The most interesting thing about the house was a few leaky windows.

And so Alex, whose siblings had decided to explore the garden, had decided to explore the area around the house. She had heard there was an old well there, and, naturally, had decided to look for it.

Only thing was Alex happened to have absolutely no idea where it could be.

Which was the reason she had ended up standing in the middle of a ring of mushrooms looking like a complete idiot.

"Okay well," she mumbled, "where could you be..."

There was a rustling behind her. It wasn't that threatening, but Alex pretty much had learned that no unknown noise was a good thing.

She turned around quickly, wielding the most threatening thing she had on her... which was a stick. At least it wasn't something properly threatening; instead, it was a black cat. 

"Why are you looking weirdly at Percy?"

Alex turned. A little too quickly, apparently, because she almost fell face first into the mud

. But when she turned, she just had to nearly have fallen by a blond haired kid. That looked about ready to laugh at her.

"What do you want?" Alex growled. 

"Well, umm..." He trailed off. "I just wanted to warn you about the well you're about to fall into."

Alex looked down at her feet. Below her, a circle of rotting wood and rusty nails were under her pink rain boots. She stepped off the wood immediately, afraid it would break immediately.

"Well," Blondie reaches out his hand, "I'm Magnus. What are you doing around here, Greenie?"

Alex snorted at the name. "I live here. My family rented an apartment at The Pink Palace."

Magnus looked confused. Insanely confused. "That's... weird. My mom doesn't really rent to people with kids. Not since Sam..."

"Who?"

Magnus shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I don't believe you mentioned your name?"

"Alex."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

"None whatsoever. I'll see you around, Maggie."

Alex turned and walked away, barely hearing Magnus's shout of, "Don't call me that!" Alex filed that away for further notice. She couldn't use the name Maggie, which was perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have this published by Halloween, but that didn't work out. I also (for some reason) think that Alex was the oldest of her parental half siblings. The ones that weren't Sam, you know.


End file.
